Vidas diferentes y nuevos amores
by aNis-verruckt
Summary: Harry le enseña trucos de vuelo a Cho, Ron tiene una cita con Luna y Nevilla tienes un percing en la ceja o.0!Eso y . Dejen R&R plis! HAber komo m kedo


aK-bole!!! nn Bueno la vdd se me ocurrio escribir esta pekeña historia, xke estoy de vaca y no hay nada ke hacer ¬¬, solo ver tele o salir kon los compas... kreo ke tendre ke conseguir un trabajo x.x  
  
Todos los personaje son de J.K. Rowling, ya ke yo no podria krear semejante libro o.0 (ke por cierto es Maravilloso!!)  
  
Bueno aki va! Haber komo me kedo:  
  
"Vidas diferentes y nuevos amores"  
  
Era una mañana un poco calurosa, Harry se desperto más temprano que los demás vio que su amigo Ron seguia dormido, pero con la boca abierta dejando escurrir la baba en toda la almohada un poco asqueroso, pero se veia tan comico que solto una risita. Se vistio lo mejor que pudo ya que era un día emocionante Cho le habia pedido que si le podia enseñar unos trucos con la escoba ya que pronto iban a tener un partido contra Slytherins, en la mente de Harry solo pasaban imágenes de él con Cho montados en su escoba agrados en la mano cruzando el verde pasto del campo; pero tuvo que despertar ya que en la habitación se escucho un ruido, al voltear a ver donde provenía vio que Ron se había caido de la cama sin despertarse enredado en sus sabanas pero ahora con la boca cerrada.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, vio que alguien estaba en un sofa frente a la chimenea, al acercarse vio que era Hermy, por lo visto vio que estaba muy entretenida viendo algo, que no se cuenta de la presencia de Harry.  
  
-Hola Hermione ¿qué estas haciendo?  
  
-Aaaah!!!! Harry jajajajaja.- guardando rapidamente el papel en su bata.- nada aquí leyendo el periodico  
  
-En serio, bueno ok. Solo hay un problema.  
  
-¿Cuál es?.- dijo mientras se hacia el pelo hacia atrás, que al parecer no se  
habia dado una cepillada ya que se le atoro los dedos en unos nudos.  
  
-Pues que no hay ningun periodico.  
  
-Jajaja bueno es cierto.- decia nerviosa, al ver que Harry ponia cara de "que es lo que te pasa".- Bueno... me marcho... tengo que... que vestirme.  
  
Diciendo eso se levanto del sofa y se marcho a los dormitorios de las chicas, tropezando con la alfombra.  
  
Ignorando lo ocurriedo con Hermione, Harry bajo rapidamente las escaleras procurando siempre que no lo viera la señora Noris; al llegar al vestíbulo vio una sombra y se escondio detrás de una estatua, los pasos se apagaron y decidió asomarse a ver quien era esa personas, al echar un vistazo vio que era Malfoy con un atuendo que la parecer era su pijama, la curiosidad le decia que lo siguiera pero entonces llegaria tarde con Cho, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y al llegar vio que ahí estaba sentada en las gradas, los nervios lo invadieron completamente era mejor irse sin que se diera cuenta, si era lo mejor.  
  
-HOLA HARRY!!!  
  
Rayos me vio, mmm.. le contesto si eso voy hacer.- Hola Cho, creo que llegue un poco tarde.  
  
Contestándole con una sonrisa le dijo: -Bueno la verdad llegas justo a tiempo, solo me levante un poco más temprano para no perder mi clase, seria estupendo que venciéramos a los de Slytherins .- mientras soltaba una risa, que pronto Harry le siguió la corriente.  
  
Al terminar de hablar Harry le estuvo platicando un poco de cómo tenia que distraes a Malfoy que algunas veces se distraía burlándose que no daba cuenta de la Snitch, algunos tipos de vueltas mientras que Cho estaba practicando Harry se dio cuenta que algo estaba volando encima del estadio, no era una escoba sino como una alfombra, pero no podía distinguir a quien estaba arriba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la alfombra desaparecio y Cho estaba a un lado suyo arreglándose su cabello todo alborotado.  
  
-Bueno muchas gracias Harry, espero patearle el trasero a los engreído de los Slytherins.  
  
-Si seria genial.- decia mientras volteaba al celo por si volvia a ver la alfombra.  
  
-Es mejor que regresemos, supongo que no has desayunado.-  
  
Cuando entraron al gran comedor, cada uno entro se dirigió con sus amigos, Hermione estaba muy entretenida platicando con Ginny, mientras que Ron charlaba con Neville que había cambiado, durante el verano.  
  
N/a flash Después de las batallas que tuvieron con los mortífago, Neville se habia vuelto un poco más rebelde y ahora llevaba un percing en la ceja y ya no tenia aspecto de niño medioso, aunque en ocasiones regresaba al mismo que era antes.  
  
Fin del N/a flash  
  
Se sento a un lado de Ron y se metio a la platica acerca de cómo iban hacer una tarea que les habia dejado Snape, mientras que Harry se servia un poco más de jugo de calabaza Ron le comento tenia una cita con Lunática la proxima ida a Hogsmeade y no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que iba hacer.  
  
-Jajajaja ¿Vas a tener una cita con Luna.-pregunto Ginny  
  
-Hay un problema con que salga con ella o que.- dijo Ron, al momento en que su cara tomo un color como el de su cabello.  
  
-No, claro que no hay problema.  
  
-Vamonos Harry, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.  
  
Bueno eso es todo x el momento no se me ocurria otra cosa que poner¬¬ , si les agrado plis dejen R&R , para saber sus comentarios y pues tambien para seguir con la historia ¿cómo le ira a Ron con su cita con Luna? ¿Ke era lo ke tenia Hermione en la mano? ¿Le ganaran el partido contra Slytherins? ¿Quién era esa persona misteriosa de la alfombra?  
  
Eso y más en nuestro proximo capitulo ññ 


End file.
